This invention relates to a panel lock adapted to be snapped into a recess in a movable member, such as a door or slide panel, and more particularly, to an improved panel lock that is adapted to be snapped into the door or panel it is intended to selectively lock in place and which has relatively few parts uniquely interrelated so as to provide an economical, yet reliable, panel lock.
The Dedoes U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,485 pertains to a combined latch and pull for doors and drawers that is reversible for either right or left latching. A V-shaped member is employed to move a bolt in opposition to the bias of a leaf spring. However, assembly of the parts is rather cumbersome and the combined pull and lock appears to be rather bulky.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved panel lock that is reliable in use, has parts that essentially snap-fit together, is compact, and is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a panel lock including an elongated housing comprising a cylindrical housing, a bolt arch and a recessed central portion; a lock rotatable in the cylindrical housing; a bolt slidable in the bolt arch, and being reversible for either right or left latching, a spring for biasing the bolt outwardly from the bolt arch; an actuator for moving the bolt in opposition to the bias of the spring; and a cam latch on the lock for engaging with and releasing the actuator, said parts being snap-fitted together and then retained by the securing of the cam latch to the lock cylinder. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.